


It's a Hard Life

by not_deaky



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: OCD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_deaky/pseuds/not_deaky
Summary: Y/N has OCD and gets help with coping with it from roger taylor who their dating (will use they/them pronouns for Y/N so its more inclusive)
Kudos: 3





	It's a Hard Life

Prologue  
For some time now it's always been lights on and off and then on when entering your room and exiting with off and on and then off. It has been since seven that you’ve done everything in sets of three… lock the door, unlock the door, lock the door when coming back from a friend's house. At 16 it was: lock the car three times, just to be sure…   
Then came slowly that you were scared of being touched. If even your mom brushes your arm or hugs you, it could mean death to you from sickness. So your thoughts say at least. At that point your family seemed to have enough. They took you to see a doctor who then diagnosed you with ocd, gave you prozac and sent you on your way. That was at 18, now you're 29. 

“Y/N? You okay?” brian softly touches your shoulder. You shudder.  
“Don't touch me.” you say sternly. Bri holds his hands up in defense. He takes his beer and walks away. It's been awhile since you've been out partying, but it's new-years-eve and  
“a bar sounds fun.” as rog had said to you and freddie, brian, and deaky. At this point though you’d much rather be home instead of holding everything together here. Nothing was perfect here. Here at the bar wasn't anything like home. You had no clue what you were going to do about next week, next week you’d be on the road hotel after hotel on tour again. You tell yourself not to zone out again. To be present. Roger walks over and hands you a drink.  
“This is not what I meant by a date, alone..” you gesture to the other three band mates, talking loud enough for him to hear.  
“We can go.” roger sighs.  
“It's fine, I'll go, meet you at home.” you give him a look before turning around grabbing your coat and walking away.  
“Not what I meant Y/N! Come back!” Roger shouts across the bar to you, and chases after you. He soon catches up to you and is just ending a phone call with Freddie as he does.  
“I’m going home with Y/N….. i don't know what happened…… gotta go Freddie. Bye.”  
Roger is out of breath, it took him awhile to come after you, but he's here now, almost home.


End file.
